monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverrathian23
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Pwede!!! pwede ok lang may ipapakita ako sa iyo mamaya. Tawa ng tawa is Dan sa profile mo. XD Mew16 (talk) 03:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry di ako pwede ngayon bukas pa ako babalik Mew16 (talk) 02:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sige bukas . BTW kasama ka sa joint prayer sa 31 Mew16User talk:Mew16|talk]]) 04:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry di ko binasa yung letter at di ako naka respond nanood kami ng Sisterakas sa sm Mew16 (talk) 11:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah oo nga pala yung joint prayer sa letter di mo ata binasa ehh Mew16 (talk) 11:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahh di ako pwede bukas punta kami sa office ni mommy.btw hanang kailan yung family reniuon nyo??? Mew16 (talk) 11:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yung joint prayer parang samasama magdadasal or somethin. Hangang kailan yung family reniuon nyo ilang araw Mew16 (talk) 13:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) uy pwede ka ba ngayon??? Mew16 (talk) 02:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Uy may bago akong LS Gale Saber "Umbra" Mew16 (talk) 09:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) pwede ka ngayon pls naghihintay ako Mew16 (talk) 03:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Irvin invite kita sa wiki kohttp://monsterhunter-gijinka-fanon.wikia.com:) punta ka sa chat may gagawin ako sayo Mew16 (talk) 03:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey pwede ka sa friday??? I need help. The descendant of Nargacuga (talk) 11:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey naghinhintay ako ngayon.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 04:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) pre di ako pwede. eh pagkatapos nalang ng nat. btw bat di ka pumasok ngayon??? ini-ekekspect ko pa naman na nadun ka.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 12:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) dito sa bahay kaka uwi sa groseri, sige anong help yan tulungan kita.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! 04:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Silver nakita mo na ba yung bagong english name ng furogi at yung Great Furogi. Kaloka yung english name gaya ni Bokka(si Snarf) lol. The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) edi mamarcha, sasabay sa pagsasabi ng pleges lalo na yung plege of loyalty, paano tatangapin ang diploma, yung iba na pinili sasayaw.yun lang.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 08:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ah o nga pala hangang march 16 yung graduation training wlang nga lang pasok sa sunday.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 09:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) DS :D Dude nakahanap ako ng video ng ds ginamit underwater Gobul ds eto-------->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOFEknZF42k